deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans (Disambiguation)
Hans may refer to: *A nickname for Ritter von Neustadt in The Eagle Has Landed. *Hans, a Panzer Soldat in Battle of the Last Panzer. *Hans, a Heer guard at Colditz in Colditz. *Hans, a Heer Soldat in Combat! *Hans, a Heer Unteroffizier in Commandos. *Hans, a Heer Soldat of DID figurines. *Hans, a Heer Feldwebel of Dragon figurines. *Hans, a Heer Hauptmann in La femme tranquille. *Hans, an Afrika Korps soldier in The Rat Patrol. *Hans, Heer Soldat in Silencio en la nieve. *Hans, an SS Obersturmführer in SS Camp 5: Women's Hell. *Hans Altmann, a Luftwaffe fallschirmjäger Feldwebel in The Eagle Has Landed. *Hans Beck, a Heer Oberscharführer in The Last Drop. *Hans Brundt, a SS Sturmmann in Miracle at St. Anna. *Hans Bucher, a SS Sturmmann in Combat Report. *Hans Burmeister, a Luftwaffe Oberst in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Albert Burkhalter, a Heer General in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Dietrich, an Afrika Korps Hauptmann in The Rat Patrol. *Hans Falke, a Luftwaffe Leutnant in Battle of Britain. *Hans Fussel, a Heer Major in Hart's War. *Hans Geering, a Heer Hauptmann in Allo 'Allo! *Hans Globcke, a SD Obersturmbannführer in Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów *Hans Graf, a SS Schütze in The Last Rescue. *Hans Grosse, a SS officer in Wolfenstein. *Hans Gruber, a Heer Obergefrieter in Combat! *Hans Heydrich, a Heer Sergeant in The Bunker. *Hans Hubermann, is a Luftschutz Truppführer in The Book Thief. *Hans Hugenberg, an SS Standartenführer in Colditz. *Hans Kramer, a Heer Oberleutnant in Attack on the Iron Coast. *Hans Kronman, a Heer Major in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Kuehn, a Luftwaffe Major in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Landa, an SS Standartenführer in Inglourious Basterds. *Hans Leiter, a Heer Soldat of Dragon figurines. *Hans Ludwig, a Heer Gefreiter in Attentato ai tre grandi. *Hans Lutz, an Alpenkorps soldier in The Keep. *Hans Mahler, a Heer Leutnant in A Christmas Truce. *Hans Mueller, an SS Obersturmbannführer in Five For Hell. *Hans Picault, a former Heer soldier in War Pigs. *Hans Dietrich Reinhardt, a Luftwaffe Major in Secret Army. *Hans Riefenstahl, a Heer Oberfeldwebel in The Incident. *Hans Reiter, a Luftwaffe Hauptmann in Salon Kitty. *Hans Scholten, a Heer Soldat in The Bridge (1959). *Hans Schott, a Kriegsmarine Oberleutnant zur See in Darkness Fell on Gotenhafen. *Hans Georg Schultz, a Luftwaffe Oberfeldwebel in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Spear, a civilian engineer in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Stofle, a Heer Generalleutnant in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans Streicher, a SS Obersturmführer in Le vice et la vertu. *Hans Ubermann, a scientist in Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis. *Hans van Broecken, a former German soldier in Secret Army. *Hans von Beck, a Heer General in The Outfit. *Hans von Falken, an Afrika Korps Major in Sahara. *Hans von Gröbel, an SS Schütze in My Honour Was Loyalty. *Hans von Hammer, a Luftwaffe Oberst in DC Comics. *Hans von Kroner, a Heer Leutnant in The Last Blitzkrieg. *Hans von Katz, a Heer Generalleutnant in Hogan's Heroes. *Hans von Witzland, a Heer Leutnant in Stalingrad (1993). *Hans Winkle, a SS Untersturmführer in Wolfenstein: The New Order. *Hans Jorg Wolff, a Kriegsmarine Kapitän zur See in The Brylcreem Boys. *Hans Zeller, a Nazi Party Gauleiter in The Sound of Music. *Hans Zimmermann, a Luftwaffe Hauptmann in Prisoner of War. Category:Disambiguation